


Just One Tear Before He Dies

by somedayisours



Category: American Gods (TV), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Because we don't need to fix anything, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Gods, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: There is only one face to wear.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Just One Tear Before He Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Return Trip" by Electric Wizard.
> 
> " _The sun burns in the stranger's eyes  
>  Just one tear before he dies  
> Black mass can't ease the pain  
> There's nothing here, there's nothing—nothing sane._"

Walter Kovacs is nothing more than a spray of red across the arctic tundra by the end of it all, and a mask that'd once been a face lost among the snow.

New York survives without him, for a time. There's no need to add more bodies to the pyres, no matter how revolting they might have been in life. But like all things time moves on, so eventually there are no more bodies to burn and the ash that'd hung over the city like the reaper's shadow has blown away as well. It's only then that the New Yorkers call Rorschach back.

His only face bleeds from dark splotches like the blooming heads of flowers into the wide wings of a butterfly pinned and framed for display like it always had. He's a beautiful sight to those unlucky few that need to pray for him, even with the splatter of blood across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did specifically contradict Doctor Manhattan with that first line. I might write something for the TV show, who knows with me. Probably not, sixty-nine is a good number to stop on.


End file.
